


The Complementary Series by Thefarofixer [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of the stories in the Complementary Series by Thefarofixer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complementary Series by Thefarofixer [Podfic]

**Title** : Go Big or Go home  
**Author** : thefarofixer  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles, Danny POV  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : Danny is not anybody’s gay yoda. He’d like to make that much clear.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451747)  
**Length** 0:54:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Go%20Big%20or%20Go%20Home%20by%20Thefarofixer.mp3)  
75.5 MB  
Part 1 Complementary Series

 

 **Title** : The Fight, And Fate  
**Author** : thefarofixer  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : This is the moment, Derek thinks. The moment where he could step back, get in his car and drive off, leaving Stiles alone.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/454354)  
**Length** 1:02:06  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012082405.zip)  
85.3 MB  
Part 2 Complementary Series

 **Title** : I'm an Animal Too  
**Author** : thefarofixer  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : Author Chose not use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Scott and Stiles have a code. Not a code like Mr. Argent has a code, not like a guide-your-morals code or a bro-code code, more like a secret code.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458599)  
**Length** 1:14:52  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012082406.zip)  
102.8 MB  
Part 3 of The Complementary Series

 

 **Title** : I Wish I Was the Moon  
**Author** : thefarofixer  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Stiles doesn't act like his mom is dying.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460779)  
**Length** 0:48:11  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/I%20Wish%20I%20Was%20The%20Moon.mp3)  
66.2 MB  
Part 4 of Complementary Series

[M4B of the whole thing here, courtesy of Greeniron](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/01%20Complementary%20Series.m4b)


End file.
